Not So Bad
by darknessnl
Summary: When he stepped out of the elevator I knew that the next few minutes would turn out to be quite awkward I didn't know, however, that they would make me ridiculously happy. And I don't do happy. [Cristina & Burke in Season Finale][One Shot]


**Summary:** Cristina's thoughts during her conversation with Burke in "Who's Zoomin' Who?"  
When he stepped out of the elevator I knew that the next few minutes would turn out to be quite awkward; I didn't know, however, that they would make me ridiculously happy.

**Rating:** T for language and implications.

**Disclaimer:** If it's worth suing, its worth reviewing. Thanks.

**Author's Notes:** This is WAY overdue, but I had it written out, it was PERFECT and thn I lost it. Ugh! So this is my second attempt, I'm sorry it took so long but I wasn't feeling motivated. Anyway, it's okay, I guess.

* * *

I sighed an pushed my hair back out of my eyes.I couldn't believe I was standing in this line, how humiliating. I saw some of the pediatrics interns in line ahead of me looking nervous, like they were standing in line outside the gates of hell; well, that _was_ sort of true, but the guy looked like he was about to be castrated. It was amusing but only held my attention for so long.

I turned my attention to the people coming out of the examination; yes, this was _definitely_ more interesting. Those who were free and clear had on calm, relazed smiles, and those who weren't came out with even bigger smiles; big, _fake_ smiles. People are so translucent. Shitty liars, the lot of them. Pshh, amateurs.

My eyes followed one of the "broad smile" guys but they stopped at the elevator door when I saw Burke get out. I could tell that he was coming to talk to me, although it may have looked like he was just joining the line. He made me want to shrink back into the wall; this was bound to be awkward. And if this bastard gave me syphilis than someone _would_ be getting fucking castrated today.

He leaned against the wall, nonchalantly, like he stood in line to be checked for syphilis weekly, like he was buying some eggs and milk. And that thought made me uneasy. He took off his glasses and attempted to polish them on his scrubs, I looked away.

I was concentrating on the face ofa girl who'd just come out of the exam, she had one of those calm smiles on, it looked _almost_ normal. So there _were_ people who were good liars in the god-forsaken place. Not as good asme, of course, but...

"Why are you standing in this line?" The question startled me, I'd almost forgotten he was standing there. I tried not to show my surprise, which I did quite well, if I do say so myself. I looked slowly at my hands, where I began fiddling with a cuticle. Emotionless mask: on.

I answered him calmly, without looking up from my nails, "It's the syphilis line."

There was a slight pause, like he was thinking of what to say next, "You don't need to be in this line."

It was then that I was glad I was facing away, my mask slipped and curiousity found its way onto my face, "I don't?" I tried to make it a statement, a light question. It came out somewhere between startled and deadpaned, I couldn't really tell, my mind was going at the speed of sound.

Now he was sturggling, almost. I could tell by the pause, like he was debating whether or not to give me further ammunition. "There's no one else."

Now it was my turn in this every so awkward exchange, but my synapses were firing blanks.

"Does this surprise you?" Yes, I thought.

"Nothing surprises me." I replied, nonchalantly.

There was something he wanted to ask, it took him a while, but he did, "Do I need to be in this line?"

I allowed myself a small smile, "No," It was short, simple, but said a lot.

"Okay." He was smiling. I was almost smiling.

"Okay." I shurgged, like it wasn't all that important that we weren't seeing other people, even though my mind was screaming that I was pulling a Meredith, I told it to shut the hell up andsaid that maybe it wasn't so bad to pull a Meredith if I didn't have to stand in that line.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review?

Everyone should submit their Grey's Anatomy fics to the Seattle Grace . ne t fanfiction archive. You can visit and follow the link or go to which will take you right there.

SG is my site! Hope you like.

If the link doesn't appear check my profile. There's one there.


End file.
